A Hot Mess
by WrathTheFurious
Summary: Lifes hard enough being crime fighting heroes but when Sonic and the gang find out a horrible ancient secret that could distroy everything they love, they must step up to the challange and unlcock something hidden within there selfs to take down this ancient evil.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Fan-Fiction! I hope you guys like this…I'm having some writers block difficulty. This is gonna be a short first chapter so enjoy! ^-^**

It was horrid and restless. So much fear and discomfort, everyone was in a frenzy. Usually nights were quiet and piece filled on Mt. Olympus but not tonight. There were many a whisper as the gods and goddesses went about disputing the situation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Do we even have a choice?"

"I don't think this is logical! I mean think of what this will do to western civilization!"

"Why don't we just stand up and fight!?"

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and the whole place shook.

"ENOUGH!" said a voice from the main thrown. It was annoyed and gruff and sounded unnaturally worried for someone who was always in control and was "Mr. Hey you get off my cloud."

The three main gods sat quietly as the other gods got quiet.

"Brother?" Poseidon asked calmly looking at his older brother with worry and sadness. He knew what was coming and so did there little brother. They both watched Zeus carefully. Everyone was quiet as the sound chaos and destruction got closer and closer to Mt. Olympus. Zeus didn't want to do this but there was no choice. Better this then what awaits them soon. He looked over to the messenger god with sad eyes and everyone knew then.

"Hermes…bring in the orbs."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

As the wind blew though his quills Sonic laughed. Running always gave him a rush of joy but today he was more focused on Eggman then he was running. He was making it across a field when a giant hand smashed the ground ahead of him sending him flying. Quick to react Sonic landed on his feet and looked up at his enemy.

"Well well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog! What could you possibly be doing out here?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"You know what I'm doing Eggman! I've come to take you down!" Sonic retorted with a smirk. Eggman let out a laugh when the ground shook and rumbled some. Sonic looked around confused as Eggman continued to laugh. Then the ground jolted so hard it knocked Sonic down. Eggman began to notice and they both looked around. Suddenly the ground shook and vibrated making loud breaking sounds.

"What is this Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"I don't know! I'm not causing this!" he yelled back. Sonic tried to stand but kept falling as the shaking got worse. Then there was a loud explosion as a stone box shot out from under the earth and fell hard onto the ground and everything stopped. Confused both Eggman and Sonic looked at the box.

"What do you think is inside?" Sonic said more to himself then Eggman. He got up and picked it up. It was made of pottery with ancient language he couldn't understand. Sonic was about to ask Eggman when the box suddenly and invisible weight made the box heavy it fell from Sonic hands breaking with a loud shattering sound and a bunch of small different colored orbs flew out of the box and was floating around Sonic and Eggman were both shocked as the orbs looked like they were pondering where to go. Then a lightening blue orb came to Sonic and sank into his chest. It sent a jolt of electricity threw him so intense it brought him to his knees holding where the orb had sank in. Then all the orbs departed in different directions.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Orbs…..have awakened. _

_Our chance….is now._

"Alright Faker what did you do now?!" Shadow said getting in Sonics face. He knew the idiot had to have been the reason.

"W-What do you mean Shadow?" Sonic said letting out a nervous laugh.

"You know exactly what I mean! I was at G.U.N and the next thing I hear is an explosion had happened in the field toward downtown!" he said watching Sonic angrily.

"S-So? A lot happened with Eggman!" he said defensively.

"Oh yea, and did that "a lot" have anything to do with the GIANT CRATER in the middle of the field and the different colored orbs that started floating around after it was formed?!" he said getting more pissed by the second. Sonic gasped and looked taken aback.

"Well you see…" he began but Shadow cut him off.

"So you did do something! What happened?" Shadow said backing him against a wall. Sonic looked stressed and rubbed the back of his head looking down. As Sonic explained to Shadow about the events of his interrupted fight with Eggman Shadow's anger at Sonic turned into interest and confusion.

"Hmm so you say these things came from some ancient box?" he asked.

"Yeah! I don't know why it happened nor do I know what these things are." Sonic said taking a relived breath and glad that Shadow was no longer angry at him. Fighting with the Ultimate Lifeform didn't sound very fun at the moment. Then one of the mysterious orbs materialized from the wall drawing Sonic and Shadows attention, it was oddly the color of blood. It hovered there for a second then as if deciding something important it floated over and shank into Shadows chest sending a fiery jolt though his body. He held his chest painfully as he felt like he was being stabbed and taking deep breaths.

"Shadow you ok?" Sonic asked shocked. Shadow nodded as the pain finally started to subside.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know! All I know is that the same thing happened to me to! But my orb was blue." he said. Shadow was about to say something when they heard Amy yell from another room. Wasting no time Sonic and Shadow ran to her.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as they came into the room. Amy was on her knees holding her back. Shadow and Sonic helped her up.

"Ames what happened? Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I guess. I saw something pink and the next thing I know a warm tingly feeling shot through my body. It just startled me is all." she explained rubbing her back. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other knowingly.

"Rose we need to talk." Shadow said.

The orbs found there hosts in not only Shadow, Sonic, and Amy but some of there friends and allies too. But little did they know the dangers that would fallow with the arriving of these orbs.

**To be continued…**

**N/A: Sorry it took so long guys! Oh and if you post anything negative I will plainly ignore it so there's really no point. But thank you to the people who are actually enjoying the story!**


End file.
